Lightning Kit, Fire Kitten
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: Sister fic to RoTD. Second take on Elemental Star challenge. Yugito is sent to Konoha as a peace offering and placed on team seven. How will this effect things for Naruto and co.?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings one and all! I have returned with a new Naruto fic for you all! This story for anyone who has read Rise of Team Demon will be a sister fanfiction. It will still follow the Elemental Star requirements, but this time Naruto is male and he will be paired only with Yugito. Sorry to tell anyone who read my previous Authors Note for RoTD, but I'm placing everything on the back-burner for now except WWC which I AM working on… and my two Naruto fics.**

_Disclaimer: Consider this: If I owned Naruto, would I be wasting my time writing this story for a fanfiction site? I think not. I don't own Naruto._

Naruto Uzumaki could not keep the grin from his face as he sat atop the Konoha Shinobi Academy with his new teamates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno along with their Sensei who according to Iruka-Sensei was named Kakashi Hatake. The young blonde listened eagerly as he awaited his new sensei to introduce himself as he had said he would.

Clearing his throat, the silver-haired cycloptic ninja that was Kakashi Hatake began to speak. "My name is Kakashi Hatake," He began, staring at his new genin team. "My likes and dislikes aren't any of your business. My hobbies? I have lots of hobbies. Dreams for the future...? Hm... I haven't really thought about it." He finished his 'introduction' with what was known as an 'eye smile'. Focusing his attention directly on the pink haired, green eyed genin known as Sakura, he told her, "Alright pinky, you're up first."

Despite Sakura's grumbling about not learning anything about her sensei besides his name, she stood up and prepared to give a proper introduction. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like..." She glanced over at Sasuke blushing. "My dislikes are loud annoying bakas who don't know when to shut up and constantly pester me for dates," sending a glare Naruto's way, she continued. "My hobbies include flower arranging, reading, and hanging out with my friends. As for future dreams..." casting another glance at the brooding Uchiha brought yet another blush to her face before she sat down again.

"Well that was... informative." Kakashi stated, moving his gaze to Sasuke. "You next."

As Sasuke stood up to begin his introduction, Naruto heard a voice in his mind. '_Wow. Your sensei tells you nothing but his name and then your teammate insults you and all but proclaims her major crush on the brooding emo... nice._' The voice said. Upon hearing the voice, even though he knew to whom it belonged, having heard it ever since he was little, he leapt about a foot into the air, not having expected hearing from her.

Sasuke, who had just finished his introduction which was more or less exactly the same as Kakashi's; turned to glare at the blonde. "Dobe." He spoke before retaking his seat.

"Something the matter, Blondie?" Kakashi inquired, wondering what exactly had caused the genin to jump like that.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, sorry Sensei I think something bit me is all." He lied. '_Yugito!_' Naruto fumed in his head. '_Give me a bit of warning before you just pop into my head!_' He shouted at his childhood friend whom he could tell was smirking at his reaction from the tone of her voice when she responded.

'_Oh, sorry Naruto. I promise to warn you next time_.' She replied, trying to keep the laughter out of her thoughts. '_Those aren't very good intro's though, wait just a sec and I'll show 'em how it's done!_'

'_Eh? Yugito, what do you mean by that?_' Naruto asked her, wondering just how she intended to do that since he was the only one she could telepathically speak to, but his question was quickly answered when a flash of red and blonde streaked past him, landing the lap of a very surprised Sasuke, causing him to growl and Sakura to screech in outrage.

"C'mon, Emosuke! Lighten up and give us a real introduction! I'll even show you how." Yugito proclaimed, getting up from her spot. "A-hem. I'm known as Yugito Nii. I like Naruto and the rest of my friends as well as ramen. I dislike people who judge others before they get to know them and people who are rude to others. My hobbies are training, talking to Naru-kun, working with Kirabi-sensei to help me work better with my 'tenant', and playing pranks." She gave Naruto an impish grin. "And finally, my goals for the future are to become a strong kunoichi and prove that female shinobi are just as good as male shinobi." Her introduction finished, Yugito took a seat in Naruto's lap, playing with his hair and purring slightly.

Kakashi was for lack of a better word, stunned. A strange blonde kunoichi wearing a dark red shirt with black shinobi pants and a Kumo hitai-ite had shown up out of nowhere and introduced herself as Yugito Nii as if it were the most natural thing in the world, claiming to be friends with said blonde, and that she too had a biju sealed into her, before sitting in his lap purring of all things while she played with his hair. As far as he knew, Kumo and Konoha were not allied. So the question was, what was this girl doing here? "Excuse me, Miss Nii?" Kakashi spoke up. "Would you care to explain exactly why a ninja from Kumogakure is doing here?"

"No problem. I'm here on official orders from my Raikage as well as from your Hokage." The blonde female explained, removing a piece of paper from her pocket and giving it to the copy ninja.

'_From the Hokage?_' Kakashi thought as he opened the paper and read over its contents. What surprised Kakashi most about it was not what was written, no. What surprised him were the two seals stamped at the bottom of the letter which were the official seals of both the Hokage and the Raikage. The girl had not lied there it seemed. Reading it over quickly, it basically stated that Yugito _**and**_ Naruto were now to be considered ambassadors between the villages of Kumo and Konoha and that due to these new circumstances, Yugito will be placed on Team Seven. Giving a sigh, Kakashi stuffed the paper in his pocket and turned his full attention to Yugito. "Well, it would seem I'm stuck with you, Yugito. Welcome to Team Seven."

Naruto let out a whoop of joy while Sasuke growled and glared at the Nibi Jinchūriki. Sakura however, vocalized her opinion. "Kakashi-sensei! Why does this Kumo girl get put on our team? I thought teams were supposed to be three man, not four!" '**Shannaro! That's right! No way this Kumo bitch is going to steal Sasuke-kun away from me!**" Her inner raged at the very thought of it.

"Because it is a direct order from Lord Hokage." Kakashi said simply. "Blondie, I believe it was your turn to introduce yourself."

Naruto nodded and stood up, moving Yugito from his lap as he did. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He declared loudly. "I like Yugito-chan, ramen, Jiji, leaning new jutsu, and playing pranks. I dislike the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, Temes who look down on others, and people who judge others without getting to know them." Taking a breath, he continued. "My hobbies are training, playing pranks, and planning new pranks with Yugito-chan. And my dreams for the future: I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

At this announcement, Yugito grinned and Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes and groaned.

"You know Naruto," Kakashi spoke. "Being the Hokage requires a lot of hard work and dedication."

The whisker-marked blonde just smirked. "No need to worry about that, Sensei. I'll become Hokage no matter what, and I'll be the best one ever!"

Chuckling at his student's antics, Kakashi cleared his throat before speaking once more. "Right, I need to go speak to the Hokage. You are all dismissed for the day, but you are to meet at training ground thirteen at six tomorrow morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, otherwise you'll just throw it up." Leaving his students with that thought, the cycloptic Jonin vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

No sooner had Kakashi left then did Sasuke rise to his feet and stand in front of Yugito, glaring at her.

"Something the matter, Emosuke? You've been staring at me since I showed up. I get that I'm beautiful, but you're not my type." Yugito said, stretching out a bit as she rose from her seat.

"Fight me." Sasuke said simply.

The Nibi Jinchūriki pretended to think about it for a second before giving the last Uchiha a feral grin. "I don't usually fight losers, but since you asked so nicely, I'll make an exception. What're the stakes?"

"You and the dobe are the only losers here! If I win you and the dobe quit the team." The Uchiha replied, believing he already had this match won.

"Fine, and if I win, you have to go out on a date with Pinky here." Yugito stated her own stipulations, nodding her head towards Sakura who was conflicted about who she wanted to win. On the one hand, she hated the idea of her precious Sasuke-kun losing to anyone, but on the other hand, this could be her chance to get an advantage over her rival Ino and finally go on a date with her Sasuke-kun.

Not even bothering to think twice about the request, Sasuke agreed to the terms. "You're on. I hope you and the dobe have fun back at the academy." He sneered.

"You should start thinking about what you're gonna do on your date, Teme." Naruto added in his own two cents. "Yugi-chan and I will meet you at training ground six in thirty minutes." He told the Uchiha before he and Yugito left via leaf and lightning shushin respectively.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the village at the Hokage Tower, Kakashi had just arrived and been ushered into the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk glaring down at the enemy of all Kage: paperwork, with enough killing intent to send even the most seasoned of ANBU running in terror. He had just been considering torching it with a Katon jutsu when Kakashi entered. "Ah, Kakashi, I've been expecting you."

"Lord Hokage." Kakashi greeted with a respectful bow. "I've come to speak to you about the new genin you added to my team."

Shuffling through his paperwork, Sarutobi pulled out the letter from the Raikage. "Ah, you mean Yugito Nii. Was there some problem with her?"

"Of course not, Lord Hokage. I was merely concerned with having more than one Jinchūriki on my team and the possible affects they she and Naruto might have on each other." Kakashi replied.

Moving now to take out his favourite pipe, he placed it in his mouth and lit it and was about to reply when another voice spoke up before him.

"Ain't no need to worry 'bout Nii and He. They'll get along just great, see." A large dark skinned man who had just appeared on the Hokage's window ledge rapped.

"Ah, Kirabi, I'd wondered where you wandered off to." The Fire Shadow said as he took a puff on his pipe.

Kakashi regarded this strange man for a moment before speaking. "What makes you think Yugito and Naruto will get along?"

"Listen well, Yo! I'm the man who floats like a butterfly and stings like a Killer Bee! The Jinchūriki of the Hachibi!" Kirabi introduced himself. "Listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once." He spoke before finally becoming serious. "Long ago, after the Rikudo Sennin separated the Jūbi's chakra and they formed into the nine biju we know today, several of them got together and actually mated. Two of which being the Kyūbi and the Nibi." He paused, letting this sink in with Kakashi. "Now, because of this, after the two of them were sealed, and after their Jinchūriki became old enough to become aware of them, they were granted an ability which allows them to speak to each other in something similar to a telepathic manner. This ability is similar to a mental link between them and allows them to tap into a read each other's thoughts and emotions. Should Naruto or Yugito wish, they can set up this link with any other Jinchūriki they so please." Kirabi finished his explanation and silence filled the room for a moment. "In short, ever since Naruto and Yugito were kids, they and their biju have been in constant communication with each other."

To say Kakashi was shocked by this information was an understatement as his visible eye widened quite a bit and he stood completely still as his brain processed this new information as the Hokage sat there chuckling. After about five minutes, the masked Jonin unfroze and nodded dumbly at the Eight Tails Jinchūriki. "So… what you're telling me is that those two can not only speak to one another in their heads, and have been doing so since they were children? This would mean they know all about each other and their respective jutsu, thus making them quite the effective team…" He said, going over the various possibilities of this in his mind. "Tell me, Killer Bee-Sama, would Naruto and Yugito be able to pass this ability on to non Jinchūriki such as myself and his other teammates?"

"Sorry to tell ya Hatake, but unless you got a biju sealed in your gut, you'd need to be a Yamanaka to be able to communicate like that." Kirabi said, his interest suddenly switching to the Hokage who was watching his crystal ball closely, laughing to himself.

With curiosity getting the better of the two Jonin, they joined him at his desk and peered into the crystal ball as well, surprised when they saw Yugito and Sasuke preparing to fight. "Well," Sarutobi said calmly. "At the very least this will provide us a chance to see exactly where young Yugito is with her skills."

* * *

"Hn," Sasuke sneered as his battle against Yugito began. "I'm going to end this with one shot." He declared, running through hand seals. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!" From the Uchiha's mouth shot a massive fireball which raced straight towards Yugito and collided, causing a large explosion. "Goodbye, bitch." That said, he turned around began stalking off the field.

"Aww. Is that all you have, Little Emosuke?" Yugito's taunting voice called from behind Sasuke, causing him to spin around and see the Kumo Genin running through her own hand seals. "This fight… has only just begun!"


	2. Welcome to Konoha

**A/N: Im sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first. Im experiencing writers block on this particular fic but hopefully next time I'll have roughly 3-4k words if all goes according to plan.**

"Don't you know never to turn your back on an opponent, Uchiha?" Yugito taunted the last Uchiha as she finished her hand seals. "Raiton: Shichū Shibari" She called, slamming her hands onto the ground.

Naruto watched on in curiosity as four pillars of earth shot up from the ground surrounding Sasuke before a bolt of lightning shot from each, wrapping around each of his limbs and pulling him off the ground and suspending him between them in mid-air in a spread eagle position.

Despite his best efforts, Sasuke found himself unable to move as the strange jutsu left him immobile, causing him to roar in anger. "Release me right this second!"

The Nibi Jinchuriki pretended to think about it for a second before sticking her tongue out. "Not a chance. I don't take orders from idiots like you. Now, if you were to ask me politely to let you down; I might be a bit more willing."

Her comments only served to further enrage the last Uchiha who continued yell and threaten Yugito to let him down. Sakura meanwhile stood there with her mouth open wide, staring at her beloved Sasuke. 'How did she do that?' The pinkette wondered.

'**She must have cheated! There is no way she is a match for Sasuke-kun!**' Her inner shouted.

'I don't think she did. I've read about that move before. It's a favourite among Kumo ninja.' Sakura responded rationally. 'Besides, since Sasuke-kun lost, he has to go on a date with me!'

Naruto was busy laughing like crazy at the still cursing Uchiha as Yugito began making more hand seals for a finishing attack to make sure Sasuke knew exactly who the winner was. "Raiton!" She intoned before Kirabi appeared and grabbed her hands.

"Easy, Nii. You've won, don't ya see?" He rapped, trying to prevent his former pupil from doing something that would make life harder for her in Konoha.

"K-Kirabi-Sensei!" Yugito stuttered, bowing respectfully to the elder Jinchuriki.

Nodding to Yugito, Kirabi released her and turned his attention to Naruto. "So you're Mister Nine! Great to meet you, the pleasure is mine." He continued his rap, holding out a fist to Naruto who had stopped laughing and grinned at his fellow Jinchuriki before doing as Yugito mentally instructed him and bumped Kirabi's fist with his own.

"Mister Eight, meeting you here like this just has to be fate." Naruto replied, trying out this rap thing for himself.

Yugito groaned loudly and smacked Naruto on the back of the head. "If I hear one more rap from either of you, I will personally ensure that you will never mate!" She threatened, using Nibi's chakra to turn her nails into claws.

Naruto wisely shut his mouth while Kirabi just grinned. "Go ahead and try, Two. It's obvious I'm more than a match for you."

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Kirabi-san." Naruto said as Yugito shrieked and charged after her former sensei who was running away, laughing the whole time. "So, Teme, since you lost that fight you're gonna make good on your deal and take Sakura-chan out for that date, right?"

"Forget it, Dobe! She cheated and then our fight was interrupted so it didn't count." Sasuke replied, glaring at Naruto.

Sakura at Sasuke's statement looked disappointed for a second before anger replaced it and she rounded on Naruto. "Grrr, Naruto!" She balled her hands into fists and proceeded to swing at Naruto. "This is your girlfriend's fault! "

The Kyuubi Jinchuriki sighed deeply as he dodged back and forth, trying to stay out of the way of Sakura's fists. "Sakura-chan, the teme is just being a sore loser. Yugito-chan won against him fair and square." He attempted to reason with the pink haired banshee.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed as her fist connected with her former friend's face, knocking him backwards and out cold. She then huffed and stalked off to find her precious Sasuke-kun who had walked off during her assault on Naruto.

At the Hokage tower, both Kakashi and Hiruzen winced as they watched Sakura KO'd Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. "That looked painful." Kakashi said, tearing his gaze away from the Hokage's crystal ball. "I'd better go make sure Naruto is ok. Kami only knows how long Kirabi-san is going to lead Yugito-chan on a wild goose chase through the village." The cycloptic Jonin shuddered slightly at the thought of the rapping jinchuriki who disturbed him nearly as much as Maito Gai before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Taking a puff on his pipe, Sarutobi sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that having both Naruto and Yugito on the same team is going to wind up causing more paperwork for me?" The elderly Hokage asked of no one.  
-

Awakening in his mindscape, Naruto heard a sound he had become all too familiar with over the years since he had figured out about the Kyūbi. It was the sound of the fox laughing, most likely at his being knocked out by Sakura. "Shut it, Furball!" The blonde snapped as he headed towards the place he knew the Kyūbi to be.

"**Welcome, Kit.**" Kyūbi greeted, as Naruto approached his cage. "**I must say**, **it was most amusing to see that pink haired howler monkey knock you out. It was also a little disappointing. Even after all the training I've given you over these years, you lost to a fangirl!**"

Naruto snorted at Kyūbi's comment. "She's a teammate, Furball. I didn't want to attack her."

This time it was Kyūbi's turn to snort. "**That little fact didn't seem to prevent her from assaulting you, and nor would it stop the Uchiha from trying to fry you like he did to your little girlfriend."**

"Yugito isn't my girlfriend!" Naruto snapped, trying to restrain himself from punching the annoying furball right on the nose. "She's just my best friend!"

Kyūbi sighed deeply. "**Whatever you say, Kit. That aside, there are things I need to discuss with you**."

This piqued Naruto's interest. Usually when the Kyūbi wanted to discuss something with him, it was something important and usually wound up making his life within the village a bit easier. "What is it this time, Kyū?"

"**The time has come, Kit, for you to awaken your kekkei genkai which has lain dormant within you for your twelve years of life. It is known as the Elemental Star. This bloodline formerly belonged to the Uzumaki clan before I wiped them from the face of the planet in my rampage that night twelve years ago.**" The Nine Tails explained to his host.

"So it belonged to my clan?" The blonde clarified. "It sounds really cool, but what exactly does this kekkei genkai do?"

Noting that his jailor was fading from his mindscape, indicating that he was waking up, the Kyūbi merely gave a deep chuckle. "**That, Kit, will have to wait until you return. For now, it is time for you to awaken**."

That said, Naruto faded from his mindscape and awoke to find Kakashi, Yugito, and Kirabi standing over him looking concerned. "Are you alright, Naru-kun?" Yugito asked, concerned for her friend.

"Seems you took quite a hit, Nine. You still feelin' fine?" Kirabi rapped, much to Yugito's and Kakashi's annoyance.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Sakura-chan just doesn't like hearing the truth about the Teme." Naruto explained, rubbing his head where she had assaulted him.

"I'll be sure to have a talk with her about attacking a teammate outside of our sparring sessions." Kakashi spoke, not at all pleased with the pink haired Kunoichi.

Frowning, Yugito helped her friend to his feet. "She's just mad her 'precious Sasuke-kun' lost to me, but she'll get over it when the teme takes her on that date he promised."

Turning his attention to Kirabi, Naruto grinned and extended his hand. "Hey there. Yugito told me a lot about you, Kirabi-sempai. You're host to the eight tails, right?" His eyes gleamed with the prospect of finding another possible friend and jinchuriki as well.

Returning Naruto's grin, Kirabi grasped Naruto's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Yep, that's me. It's nice to meet you too, Nine. You make sure to take care of Yugi-chan when she's here, alright?"

Grinning, Naruto gave Kirabi a nice guy pose. "You can count on me! Nobody is gonna hurt Yugi-chan while I'm around!"

The Kumo Jonin nodded. "Good. Now that that's been taken care of, I'm heading back to Kumo." He said before bumping fists with both Naruto and Yugito and vanishing via shunshin. 

Once he had vanished, Kakashi sighed in relief. "Right, now that he's gone, you two go home and meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at eight AM. Also, don't eat breakfast or you'll just throw it up." He said with an eye smile before poofing away.

"So you expect us to show up first thing in the morning for some kind of test which could include Kami knows what _without_ breakfast?" Yugito questioned.

Giving the former Kumo-nin an eye-smile. "Thats right." He said before poofing away.

Naruto sighed. "Why do we have to have the psycho sensei?"

"One thing you're gonna learn Naru-kun is that most ninja by the time they reach jounin develop some sort of quirk or so in order to help them cope with the things we do as ninja." Yugito said, wrapping her arm around Naruto. "It's part of the reason why Kirabi-sensei is how he is."

Shrugging, Naruto and Yugito spent the remainder of the day running around Konoha until it was time for them to turn in. After a slight debate, Naruto wound up taking the couch while he gave the bed to Yugito.

Later that night, Naruto was awakened by a very high pitched scream. Yugito it seemed had a nightmare. It had been a long time since she had slept alone due to recurring nightmares about either the death of her parents or various things that had happened to her during her life in Kumo. From the age of five up, she had always either slept with Samui or Kirabi since they kept said nightmares away. Once Naruto had learned this, he climbed into bed with his friend, albeit a bit reluctantly and quickly fell asleep for the remainder of the night.


	3. Bell Test and New Friends

**A/N: Ok… it's apparently been over a year since I updated this and I am really really sorry. A lot of my reason had to do with my muse deciding it didn't wish to cooperate with me, but I'll be honest and tell you a large part of it was me being lazy… once more, I'm sorry and I promise to update more often from now on. Those of you following Rise of Team Demon, that will be updated within a few days followed by 'Love is an Explosion' after that… I'm not sure. I'll be deleting rebirth and redoing it and I need to re-do a few chapters of 'Will of the Sacrificed' because it was pointed out to me that I made several mistakes I need to fix. 'Alchemist Jinchuriki' will likely be updated soonish as I have the most inspiration for it and after most if not all my fics have been updated, I plan to release a Naruto/PJO x-over. Now that my rambling is over… please enjoy the chapter.**

The next morning, Yugito awoke and stretched out on the bed, yawning slightly. Looking down, she noticed Naruto sprawled out on the bed still asleep, his mouth wide open as he snored softly. Smiling a bit, she nudged her friend a few times, trying to awaken him. "Naruto-kun. Time to wake up."

The male blonde muttered something unintelligible in his sleep before rolling over and resuming his snoring.

With a sigh, Yugito decided she needed to change tactics. If he was anything like Kirabi then nothing short of an earthquake would rouse him before he desired it. "Naruto-kun..." She whispered in his ear. "free all you can eat ramen..."

That did the trick. With a loud whoop, the whisker-marked blonde jumped from the bed, his eyes darting all around the room searching for the aforementioned food before realizing after a few moments that there was indeed no ramen to be found. Turning his attention to his best friend, he shot her a halfhearted glare. "That was cold, Yugi-chan." He pouted.

Yugito giggled a bit at her friend's expression. "Sorry, Naru-kun, but I had to get you up somehow. If we don't get a move on we'll be late for the team meeting." She explained calmly. "Would you have preferred that I throw a bucket of cold water on you instead?"

Naruto shuddered at the thought of being drenched by a bucket of ice cold water. "No. I'm good." He replied, stretching a bit before heading into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Go ahead and get your shower first, Yugi-chan. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you're done and then I'll take mine."

Nodding a thanks to her fellow blonde, Yugito did just that. After emerging from her shower she quickly proceeded to demolish the breakfast her fellow blonde had prepared while he showered before the duo proceeded to head to the training ground to meet up with their teammates and sensei. A few miles from their home they stopped, sensing three powerful chakra signatures all of which were unknown to them, but at the same time felt familiar. It took them a few moments before they realized exactly what made the signatures so familiar; they belonged to other jinchuriki. Silently creating a Kage Bunshin each, the clones set off to the Hokage Tower while Yugito and Naruto resumed their trek and arrived at the training ground within a few minutes, hopping into a nearby tree upon their arrival so as to avoid their so-called teammates and await Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned for what felt like the hundredth time since he began his 'test'. It had started off so well too. The Uchiha and the fangirl were easily dispatched of but Naruto and Yugito had hidden well in the forest using a combination of his Kage Bunshin and her Rai Bunshin to buy more time for themselves as they planned how to take him down as was obvious by the assault they were now bringing to bear against him. Naruto had obviously practiced with his Kage Bunshin alot since he had learned the technique. His timing and synchronization with them was near perfect and with Yugito backing him up with her Raiton jutsu and even a few Katon ninjutsu, the cycloptic Jounin was having a rather rough time of it without revealing his sharingan.

The mental link the two shared only made things that much more difficult for him as both knew what the other was going to do before they even did it! Did the Hokage seriously expect him to fight all out against two genin? With a heavy sigh, Kakashi realized that if he did not go all out and use his sharingan, there was a good chance he would lose this fight and his reputation would be forever tainted by the loss. Leaping back just in time to avoid a Raiton: Gian from Yugito and a chakra enhanced kick from Naruto he lifted his Hitai-ite to reveal his implanted sharingan. "No more mister nice Jounin." He spoke in a sadistic sort of voice.

Just as he was about to attack, both genin froze in their tracks and glanced into the forest behind their sensei.

"Erm, Sensei? You may want to look out behind you." Naruto spoke causing the masked Jounin to laugh until he felt a fist collide with his head sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

Naruto sighed and glanced at Yugito. "Well, we did warn him." He said before turning his attention back to the primary cause of Kakashi's current state. In front of him and behind where Kakashi had been when he was still conscious stood two girls about his and Yugito's age. The first had tan skin, short cut mint green hair, and bright orange eyes without pupils. Tied around her forearm was a slashed headband marking her as a missing nin from Takigakure. The second girl had fair skin with brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair that reached down to her neck. She too wore a slashed headband but it wasn't a symbol either genin were familiar with. Both girls gave Naruto and Yugito a friendly smile. "You two alright?" The green haired girl asked.

"We're fine." Yugito responded neutrally. "May I ask who you two are, why you're here being that you're obviously nuke-nin, and why you knocked out or sensei?" She asked, pretending she did not note the third signature still in the woods, though closer than it had been.

This time it was the blonde who spoke. "My name is Amaru." She said before nodding at the green haired girl. "She's Fu. We're here looking for a new home... the places we used to live are less than friendly. As for the cyclops, we didn't know he was your sensei. We figured he was attacking you because of..." she paused, looking uncertain before gesturing to Naruto and Yugito's stomachs, obviously indicating their seals causing them both to nod in understanding. "He took it easy on those other two but against you two his chakra spiked indicating he was fighting at a higher level."

"Well me and Yugito have a mental link thanks to our guests." Naruto explained, not lowering his guard but still managing to sound friendly. I'm Naruto by the way." He then tilted his head slightly as if listening to something far away. "Ah. Now that's interesting. Fu holds the Nanabi and you Amaru hold the Reibi... and your friend hiding in the woods has Sanbi."

At the mention of the third member of their party both girls stiffened. Almost as if his words had summoned her, a black haired girl with chocolate brown eyes came running from the forest and upon reaching the group latched onto Fu's leg, she was a small child and appeared to be no older than seven and her entire body was shaking, likely with fear.

"A child?" Yugito asked, her biju chakra flaring with her anger. She absolutely hated that children were used as jinchuriki. Why not simply release the biju and let them do as they wish? It wasn't like they were violent by nature... not counting the Ichibi who was slowly being driven mad by an insane priest sealed with him. It was when humans started to try and control or destroy them that they began wreaking havoc across the Elemental Nations. With a heavy sigh, the Nibi jinchuriki knelt down to the girl's level. "It's alright, little one. We won't hurt you."

The dark haired girl looked up at Fu who nodded before she smiled slightly at Yugito. Opening her mouth to reply, she quickly shut it when Raiton chakra began arcing around her small body, causing her to fall to the ground crying and clutching at her neck which only seemed to intensify the chakra. Almost immediately, Fu had the girl in her arms and held her tightly against her own body, trying to calm her down.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto growled. It looked like something was stopping the girl from talking by shocking her each time she tried!

"It's a type of shock collar," Amaru explained. "its job is or at least was to prevent Haku-chan from making any sort of noise when she was beaten by the people back in Kiri. It also seals a good deal of her chakra, keeping her at the minimum needed to survive so she can't fight back and her injuries don't heal as quickly."

Yugito released a cat-like hiss at Amaru's explanation. If there was one thing that ticked her off more than others it was people who abused children. Turning to Naruto she gave him a significant look which he quickly understood to mean that they were going to help Haku.

"I gotcha, Yugi-chan," The whiskered blonde replied. "I'll run and see if the Ero-Sennin is around. If not I'll see if I can get the Old Man to help." That said, he turned and ran off back towards the village proper.

Turning back to Fu and Amaru, Yugito queried about why the three of them were traveling together and how they had wound up in Konoha.

Fu explained that neither she nor Amaru were treated with any sort of respect in their former villages and while things for them were not nearly as bad as they had been for Haku both had decided to strike out on their own and find a new place to call home. Fu and Amaru had met each other just outside the Kirigakure borders and had decided to travel together for mutual protection. Not long after that they ran across Haku who was being abused by the villagers and rescued her. They hid out in Kiri for a few weeks so they could heal Haku and give them a chance to figure out their next destination. They had overheard the villagers laughing about Haku's treatment and from the discussion they managed to work out what the collar she wore did which led them to the reason the poor child would not talk. It took a while to gain the child's trust but they quickly left after they did, heading towards the only other village any member of their group was familiar with; Konoha. Since Takigakure and Konohagakure were allies it made sense that they might be able to find a new home there. Fu had also overheard that the village had two jinchuriki; another reason to visit. Even if they couldn't find a new home there, there was a chance that if the jinchuriki of Konoha were treated poorly that they might gain some new traveling companions before heading off to Sunagakure which was the next closest village.

With a sigh, he headed off to the one place he knew the pervert to be, the hot springs. When he arrived, he was greeted with the sound of a perverted giggle. Knowing the man as well as he did, he would not listen while he was doing his 'research' so the blonde decided to put an end to it. Performing the henge, he took the form of a young girl about seven or so and entered the hot springs. He was pleased to see several Jounin and even a few ANBU relaxing in the spring. With an evil mental grin, Naruto spoke in his 'innocent' voice. "Ano, Nee-chans?" The voice of a 'little girl' had gotten the attention of the women and now all their attention was on 'her'. "There's a creepy man outside hiding behind the fence," 'She' informed them. This news immediately caused all of the women to stand up and rush from the springs to get away from the pervert they now knew was spying on them. Within moments, loud girly screams of pain were heard as the Toad Sennin Jiraiya was beaten to a pulp by the women he had been spying on.

Once the women had exacted their justice upon the Sannin and returned to their baths, Naruto leapt down from the tree he had taken refuge in when the beating began and proceeded to nudge Jiraiya in the ribs with his foot. "Quit lying around, Ero-Sennin." The blonde growled, getting more frustrated than he already was when the man did not respond. "Either get up now, or I'll call the women back for round two. I'll also get Yugi-chan involved, and you KNOW how she reacts to your… research."

No sooner than the sentence left Naruto's mouth, Jiraiya was back on his feet, glaring slightly at the blonde nin. "Can't you ever let me do my research in peace, gaki?"

Naruto glared right back at the elder man. "I could, but then you'd never learn not to peep on women. Your bad habits aside, I need your help with something." He said, become totally serious.

Jiraiya almost came back at his part-time student with a sarcastic comment until he noted the serious look in his eyes. Quickly becoming as serious as his student, he asked, "What do you need?"

Naruto quickly relayed the situation to Jiraiya being sure to include all Yugito had managed to learn from the girls and informed him of via their mental link. Upon learning of the slave seal on the collar, the Sennin flew into a rage and began ranting about the stupidity of people and their misuse of seals for a few minutes before calming down and requesting Naruto take him to where the girls were waiting.

Learning from his godson the training ground where the events had taken place, the Toad Sennin clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder and performed a shunshin and appeared on the training ground startling Fu, Amaru, and Haku, all of whom took several steps back at the sight of Konoha's famous (and infamous) Toad Sennin. "It's alright," Yugito spoke to the girls. "Jiraiya-sama may be a world class pervert, " Here she shot a glare at the white haired man, daring him to contradict her. Said pervert wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing full well that this was **not** the time to be perverted. "however, he is also a seals master, which is what we need. We need him to check the seals holding back Reibi, Sanbi, and Nanabi, as well as remove the seal and remove that collar from Haku."

"Me and Yugi-chan will be right here to keep him in line and make sure he doesn't do anything perverted," Naruto added his own thoughts.

Fu and Amaru shared a brief glance before sighing and relenting to allow Jiraiya to check their seals. The two elder girls would go first to ensure he behaved before they allowed him to work on Haku.

"Right, first things first then ladies, please lift up your shirts," Jiraiya began, "just enough so I can examine the seals." He clarified quickly.

The girls once more shared a glance before obliging with the request and lifted their shirts to reveal the seals which kept the biju at bay within them. Jiraiya squatted down and placed a hand upon Fu's seal first, with Nanabi being the most powerful of the three new biju he decided it would be best to ensure its seal was strong enough first. He spent several long minutes moving his hand over the seal, poking and prodding at it and murmuring to himself before declaring it 'suitable for now' and he moved on to Amaru's seal, examining it carefully. "Amaru-san, have you been having any difficulty with your chakra lately?" He asked, not looking up from the seal.

Thinking for a moment, the girl replied in the positive before querying the reason behind Jiraiya's question.

"There are some additions to your original seal that are more recent and don't do anything except hinder your chakra control and weaken your seal slightly in the process." Came her answer before Jiraiya produced a small brush and ink from a storage seal and he quickly began working to correct the problem. Several more minutes later, he finished his modifications and went through a series of handseals which caused her seal to glow momentarily before it died down. "There," he said, nodding in approval at his work, "I've removed the additions to your seal and made a few modifications that will strengthen it past what it originally was. This is of course, only a temporary solution. Seals containing biju are tricky things and must not be taken lightly. I'll need more time to make a permanent fix for it." He explained, shooting Fu a glance too, telling her with the look that he would improve her seal as well. "Shirts down now ladies, I'm finished with you both for now."

Both girls, now having experienced Jiraiya's professional side allowed him to proceed to move to begin to examine Haku when a loud girly scream pierced the forest startling the four newcomers and causing Naruto and Yugito to begin laughing. When asked what was so funny, they explained the bell test they had been going through and how their sensei had trapped the Uchiha in a head-hunter jutsu and knocked out the Haruno with a D ranked genjutsu. Since Naruto and Yugito still had clones in the area incase either teammate or sensei tried to interfere, they would be made aware. Apparently, the Haruno had finally awakened from her genjutsu induced fainting spell and found the Uchiha buried up to his head. This of course, caused her to scream and pass out once more. The news caused Amaru and Fu to join in the laughter, highly amused at the pathetic kunoichi wannabe while Jiraiya muttered about the poor quality of kunoichi nowadays as he made quick work of the seal on Haku's collar before slicing it off with a kunai and moved on to her biju seal which he declared 'passable' but would need work just like the other two.

As soon as Jiraiya had finished his work, Haku leapt into Fu's arms and began crying happily, finally able to voice her sorrows and happiness now that she was free of the collar.

Taking a deep breath, Jiraiya ran a hand through his spiked hair. "Now that we've got that business taken care of, we need to go see sensei about getting you three a home in the village." He spoke kindly. "Naruto and Yugito, I want you to come with us and help convince sensei that this is for the best. He usually listens to me, but I've yet to see him not give in when you two ask something of him.

Nodding, both blondes placed a hand on Amaru's shoulder and shunshined away to the Hokage Tower followed moments later by Jiraiya with Fu and Haku.

Only seconds after the group left, Kakashi woke and quickly leapt to his feet, ready for a fight but upon looking around and seeing nobody, he was left wondering just what he had missed.


End file.
